Everlasting Pain
by Kia Vane
Summary: Orochimaru bit Sasuke and now Sasuke has to work on controlling the mark. Now kakashi has to teach Sasuke how to control orochimaru's power or it could take over Sasuke completely. But, what happens when the Hokage sends them on a mission to get Sakura back from a big Mafia that wants Sasuke on their team? Will they be able to save Sakura and themselves? Can Sasuke control this pow


Orochimaru bit Sasuke and now Sasuke has to work on controlling the mark. Now kakashi has to teach Sasuke how to control orochimaru's power or it could take over Sasuke completely. But, what happens when the Hokage sends them on a mission to get Sakura back from a big Mafia that wants Sasuke on their team? Will they be able to save Sakura and themselves? Can Sasuke control this power or let it control him and harm those in his life that he cares about.

Kakashi had been working all morning for hours with Sasuke since sunrise on his abilities. They hadn't even taken a break yet, Kakashi figured if Sasuke had the mark that burned on his neck trying to take over, then Sasuke could handle hours of training non-stop all morning. As soon as noon would come, they would be done for the day. They trained more than Kakashi trained his own team, he hadn't noticed that Sakura went on a mission with Lee, while Naruto was teaching Konohamaru a few things.

Sakura while on the mission was kidnapped by bandits who knew how leaf village ninjas fought and new most of them within the village. The hokage sent a messenger out to find Kakashi and Gai was the messenger since Lee was taken as well. "Kakashi" Gai called out, but, Kakashi was focused on waiting for Sasuke's attack now.

Sasuke was starting to get tired from the training. They had been at it for hours, after all. But, he refused to even say anything. He needed to get stronger. That meant not stopping. He had to keep going. He sensed Gai approaching and heard him speak, but didn't stop until he finished his attack. And not even then. He wasn't going to stop until Kakashi ordered him to halt.

Gai appeared between the two "I know you are busy, but, we have more important to do. Sakura and Lee have been kidnapped by a group of mafia ninjas, we have to hurry to go and save them" Gai spoke stopping them both, Kakashi sighed, he hadn't even used his sharingan yet. Kakashi held up his hand "Looks like we have a mission Sasuke, I think this is enough for today" it would probably be enough for awhile, but, Kakashi wanted to make sure the kid had his control in order, of course he probably had more control than Naruto, but, he didn't think badly of Naruto either. Sakura was the smartest, Sasuke the powerful one, and Naruto was most determined.

Sasuke glared at Gai when he got between him and Kakashi. How dare he interupt their training session! But the thought of going on a mission made him feel better. That would help with the training. He wasn't going to be left behind. "Alright then." He stated. He was ready to get moving instantly.

"We don't leave until another two hours, get cleaned up, and rest" Gai stated wondering if Lee was alright, he knew his pupil was strong, however, he knew Lee wasn't the brightest and even if he was with Sakura, he knew that she wasn't the best partner in fighting unless someone she cared about was threatened. Kakashi sighed "Alright, two hours, by the gate, lets not be late this time" though Kakashi wanted to start earlier, he wanted to leave before the others, but, knew the Hokage would be alerted other wise. Kakashi left walking back to his apartment as Gai walked with him to explain the situation and catch him up on anything needed to be known.

Sasuke wasn't sure why they needed to wait so long to go. Sakura and Lee needed to be found. They weren't the best fighters, after all. But, he couldn't go against orders. He watched them go before turning back to his training. He continued for about an hour before heading home. He took a shower and packed some things he would need. Then he went to meet Kakashi and Gai at the gate.

Kakashi was actually early along with Gai, but, when it came down to team members, waiting was something you never wanted to do to find them. "Alright, let's go" Kakashi stated as they left, it would take a day to get where Lee and Sakura had been taken, then they would have to be on their guard. "So all we know is a group of mafia ninjas took them, we're going to need to be very careful while we're out here. That means try not to use your hidden power Sasuke, not at all while we are here, we dont know how much control you have just yet" Kakashi knew he had control just not sure how long that control would really last. Gai took off not waiting for the walk to begin, Kakashi was right behind them, they weren't going to take their time.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Even if he didn't agree. If he needed to use the power, he was going to use it. He could control it. He knew he could. He's gotten plenty of practice. He followed after Gai when the older man left. He stayed directly behind him, going just as fast as he was.

Kakashi and Gai talked back and forth, along with to Sasuke about everything that happened. Lee and Sakura were supposed to go out and find this kid that went missing the day before, and the leaf village had a small tip on where the child was last seen. So Sakura and Lee were asked to check it out, the person they were with (adult wise) disappeared but wasn't their usual adult. It was the father of the missing child "So he probably could just have been the bandit to begin with" Gai stated, he was furious someone would go this far, and for what?

Sasuke wasn't sure why Sakura and Lee didn't have one of the usual adults going with them. It went against protocol to do that. So, it didn't make sense. And he mentally agreed with Gai. The father probably was a bandit. And probably not even a father at all. "None of this is making any sense." he told them.

(not the same karen you might be thinking about, its a random made up character, not an oc, just a character)


End file.
